the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gregor McDade
Gregor McDade (born November 1st 2000) is a fifth year student attending Peeside High School as a member of the Farthead house. He has nearly every phobia known to man. When Harry Smith showed him creepypasta, he was so scared he had a heart attack - this caused his best friend William Fraser to wail so loudly that everyone's eardrums nearly burst. He is also a hypochondriac; he rushes to the school nurse's office for tiny paper cuts and planned his funeral when he got flu. Gregor's behaviour in school is very good. He has average intelligence and poor physical abilities; he often refuses to exercise or play sports due to his fears over getting injured. His maths skills have dropped from good to average - he has become frightened of answering Catriona McMillan's questions in case he gets them wrong. Gregor is generally not considered attractive by the girls in his class; he is ranked at number 7 in the current version of the Girls Popularity Scale. Relationships Family Gregor's younger brother is Tim McDade, his mother is Louisa McDade, who is a counselor and his father is Louis McDade, who is a used cars salesman. He gets along particularly well with Louisa due to her being very patient and lenient. Other relationships Gregor has no friends other than William because he has social anxiety, which limits his interactions with the rest of the students. Gregor became scared to leave his house due to his irrational fear of Ärnesti Jukanpoika, Maarjo Mägi and Coran Hewitt; the former lived just down the road from him. Maarjo broke into his house and destroyed many of his family's items in the episode Maarjo Mägi Gets Arrested. Coran once chased him around the school playground and he notably hid up a tree until midnight. Gregor threw a party with William once he found out about Ärnesti and Maarjo's deaths. Gregor is additionally terrified of Alan Davidson due to him being harsh with him and his classmates in PE, and for an incident in Harry Smith and the Mean Headbook Group, where Alan tied him up, punched him in the face and tossed him into the female staff toilets after reading a Headbook hate group for Gregor that Harry and David Marshall created. When Gregor found out about the group he had a heart attack which killed him, though he was revived by the doctors at Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. School exams Gregor is taking Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, Art, History and Home Economics for his PQA school leavers' exams. He is predicted the following grades: *Art - B *Biology - D *Chemistry - C *English - A *History - B *Home Economics - A *Mathematics - C *Physical Education - D *Physics - C Overall grade - C+ Quotes *"AAAAAAARGH!" - appears in various episodes *"Aaah! I can't do this anymore!" - appears in Harry Smith's School Play *"Eeeeek! There's a shark in the pool!" - appears in Harry Smith and the Disastrous Swimming Lesson *"Err...what should I do...?" - appears in Harry Smith and the Football Fiend Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Farthead Category:Revived characters Category:Peeside High School students